User talk:Telamon0506
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the ROnightmare page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Blacklisted Subject Due to excessive similar posts, certain story elements are now blacklisted, or no longer allowed on this website. Please make note of this. Your post has been deleted due to being similar to previous posts. For more information on this, please read . If you wish to post about these subjects, add them to or use . The first offense of this rule is only a warning, but a second offense will result in a ban. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: I have a question. Well, we accept all kinds of horror stories (as this is a website for creepypasta), but we no longer accept spinoffs or any subject that's been blacklisted as an extension of the [[NMS|'no-spinoff rule']] (in bold as it is really important that you read it). See also the Site Rules category and How to Write Creepypasta. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 02:51, June 4, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm sorry, but ROBLOX pastas are still not allowed. Try posting it on Spinpasta Wiki. If you did not save it before its deletion, I will gladly fetch it from the deletion log and post it there for you. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 03:33, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Alright. Also, please remember to sign and date your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~). Not doing so makes it harder to keep track of individual comments on a talk page. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 04:32, June 4, 2013 (UTC)